heyguysitsrojoincfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Characters
These are people who frequently have accompanied Rojoinc in many of his videos. "The Legacy" The Legacy is referred to by Rojoinc as the coalition of his friends Omar, Rijon, and Himself. They were active from 2014-2016. List of Minecraft Hunger Games Episodes featuring "The Legacy" Rijon "Get blazed! Blaze. Blaze it...... 420..." -Rijon, displaying acute mental retardation in "THE LUCK!", the only video you can even remotely understand his voice in. A no-life. Appears mostly in Rojoinc's "Minecraft Hunger Games" series from 2014-2016, albeit months earlier than Omar. Has the best stats of the three but still usually gets his ass kicked by Omar should the two enter combat. Plays along with Rojoinc's antics. First appears in the episode; Minecraft Hunger Games: HELPERS LOVE ME! Aliases, as shown in Rojoinc's videos: * Rijon * MW_Magister- Stands for "Mega Walls Master". He quickly changed his name to it's current incarnation after discovering what a fucking shit game Mega Walls is. First seen in: Minecraft Hunger Games: BiDof AND MW_Magister! * Machik0- Rijon's weaboo cousin changed his name and skin to this during a period when he was active on Rijon's Minecraft account from 2015-2017. I have no idea what the fuck it means. First seen in: Minecraft Hunger Games: THE LUCK! * MonadosPower- Inspired by a quote from the character Shulk in "Super Smash Bros for WiiU", when the hype from the release of the game was fresh. * RijonExplorer- Original name. Last seen in: Minecraft Hunger Games: WAS I SUPPOSED TO GO HARD!? Trivia * He has since channeled his productivity freak tendencies into producing digital music, as well as creating art, among other creative pursuits. Also made this shitty page. * His music is expected to publically debut as the soundtrack for the upcoming Rojoinc video game. Omar "I am a Huahwi. I know how to wombo combo, and clutch." -Omar, informing the audience on how skilled at Minecraft PVP he is. Omar frequently appeared in Rojoinc's "Skywars" and "Minecraft Hunger Games" series from 2014-2016. In 2017, he made appearences in Rojoinc's Overwatch content. Omar is, without a doubt the voice of reason in Rojoinc's videos. Frequently tells Roger to keep it down when he gets WAY TOO FUCKING LOUD. He also justifies people who Rojoinc frequently accuses of hacks and other anomalies which happen within the game that manage to piss off Rojoinc without fail. However, he isn't necessarily immune to these quirks of the game himself. First appears in the episode; Minecraft Hunger Games: Much Rouge Much Skill Aliases, as shown in Rojoinc's videos: * BiDof- Connotates to Bidoof, a well known and popular Pokemon. He refers to himself as "Bidoof The Savage". * Xitlaly- A girl's name. Urban Dictionary definition: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Xitlaly * PeachInRaspberry- May refer to the variety of receipes that combine the two to produce a delicacy. First seen in: Minecraft Skywars: PEACHINRASPBERRY! * xKirby_ * Mhshic_Sheep- Original name. Last seen in : Minecraft Hunger Games: UNFAIR! Trivia * Omar just, straight up, hates Avid. He has even said it himself that Avid "...gives you AIDS..." as seen in the episode: Minecraft Skywars: Omar Hates AVID! * Omar is responsible for the name of Rojoinc's SMP, Enko. It should be noted that he originally meant to type Neko, the Japanese saying for cat, however everyone in the creation of the server agreed with the name so Omar just rolled with it. This is supported in the episode: Minecraft Enko SMP Ep1. GOOD WAY TO START! * Omar has a slight addiction towards Nekos, at least during 2015. It is unknown why this is the case, but one outsider evidence believes it is due to one of his degenerate weaboo friends that recommended him the anime: Acchi Kocchi. * Omar is expected to be one of the main programmers to take part in the upcoming Rojoinc video game "The Twins" Not to be confused with the boss from Terraria with the same name, these two fuckos (probably) made their debut in Rojoinc's Enko. They were active from 2015-2017. Sos66_ "I'm not a furry, I just like kitsunes -Sos66_'s last words before fucking a kitsune and falling into a drug addiction. Appears in Rojoinc's later content, including Overwatch series and Castle Crashers. Often competes with Rijon to see who can make the better art piece. Also claims to not be a furry despite liking kitsunes. Nuzdot Appears in Rojoinc's later content, including Overwatch series and Castle Crashers. The creator of this wiki. After completely surpassing Rojoinc's achievements with a single video, Roger turned to him for assistance regarding his YouTube channel. This resulted in the creation of "You'll Never See It Coming", whichs stats, while outperforming most Rojoinc videos, is still regarded as a colossal flop. Others Geekyyy Cousin of Rojoinc. Frequently appears in "Minecraft Hunger Games" and "Skywars" videos from 2015-2017. The artist of much of Rojoinc's thumbnails featuring VFX. Aliases, as shown in Rojoinc's videos Geekyyy DaGeekyBlue Geekyyy Ereimer Just some random Canadian fuck. Helped Rojoinc pick parts for his pc in a skype call. Evan appeared in "Minecraft Hunger Games" videos during 2015. FrostChain Rojoinc's neighbor and best friend since birth. Appears in videos from 2013-2015, notably accompanies Rojoinc in his classic Hexxit Multiplayer and earliest Hunger Games Series'. More recently, he has created Rojoinc's current icon and channel banner, to which he received a video plugging his graphics in return. FadingEcho Rojoinc's neighbor. Notably accompanies Rojoinc in his classic Hexxit Multiplayer and earliest Hunger Games Series'. Appears in videos from 2013-2015. munchingjester Some Aussie fag. Brony. Appears in:https://youtu.be/GY_Qj1Y2Hgk